ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KillerBaka9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jimmykiller9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:03, May 7, 2011 Re: Yo! Yes it's very hard ecspecilly at the begaining when you have no pages and no users. But i enjoy being the boss oh and could you read the rules. To find the page just go to the search bar and type Rules. You didn't break any rules but i just want to make sure you know them. Supremegogeta 19:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but we are curently not looking for anymore Admins as we have enough as it is. Right now we just need regular users ok. But just in case we need anew wich we probley will i would get to work on editing pages and tring to catch up with the guys that our in the 1,000"s of achievment points. also we want a Admin to be trust worthy. If you need anymore qustions about Admins i have a link to a page i can give you. If you want just tell me. Supremegogeta 19:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello Jimmykiller, I must give you a warning. Here is the reason why, you changed info on the super saiyan 7 page and added a picture against Gotek's fan fiction. Do this again and I must block you, for 1 day. So please consider this in future edits. 18:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Goteks blog I did not block you, I gave you a warning. I said "Do that again and I must block you". So you were not blocked. 21:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The reason everything is blue jimmykiller, is because I get to change the skin on the holidays, so when you see one coming up, expect a skin change. May, 30th, 2011, at 11:52 A.M. CST Yep that's right I'm Heat Dome Attack and Heat Dome Attack is me. and June 30 You broke a rule on your userpage by leaving a link to another wiki. Please do not do it again. July 12 sure, if my computer isnt annoying, then maybe, it might have problems so i'll be in and out quickly 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 18:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. You will see me around here alot, just editing, checking out blogs and stuff like that. Upgraded Evil 20:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That wiki is boring and dull, the reasonI didn't join it! Also I told Tree Of Might. you swore on a page, because you did... Upgraded Evil 20:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry dude your probably PO'd at me right now... I just read the rules before I joined... Upgraded Evil 20:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok though, just edit it and you'll be ok besides it's way better than a block! Oh, I hope I don't break any rules. Upgraded Evil 21:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, just playing DBZ Budokai tenkaichi 2 in the Super 17 saga. How about you? 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thanks.. Upgraded Evil 21:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to get passed the battle with 18 vs. 17 (Super 17 Saga 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the hardest battle for me was SS4 goku vs. Baby Vegeta Golden Great Ape (2nd time) Dang, 17 keeps beating me! 21:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll try it. Oh and on your funny slideshow page, at the end Vegeta says ah Carp (switch r and a) and that word is not allowed on the Wiki! before another admin gives you a warning... you might wanna fix it! 21:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry it is! 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you could say that again! 21:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) gtg awww gtg bye! 21:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well first of all I'm a girl, and no. I can sorta play the piano, and I haven't seen the sheet music anywhere online. ~ IceMoonCloud 10:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry it's fine. Did you think I was a boy? ~ IceMoonCloud 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I hope your done throwing your fit of rage and insainty. Soilder5679 23:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ive allready told a admin on you. Your the one who started it and went crazy because i defended Supreme Gogeta. Youll proabably get banded. Soilder5679 23:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You cussed me out on the dbz wiki and i deleted the comments. So your the one getting in trouble. Were not cool anymore i cant trust you after the way you blew up. Soilder5679 23:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Want me to show what you said to me?. You called me a fucking bich and said i was starting shit up and was screaming in capital letters. Lol!. Soilder5679 23:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC)